it s something about the sunshine baby
by hannah15687
Summary: their first kiss, their first minute of forever.


I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around to face his friend.

"Blaine?" He answered with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Wanna catch a movie later." Blaine smiled and Kurt couldn´t reject the offer.

"Sounds good. What movie" Kurt didn´t really feel like hanging out with Blaine. It wasn´t that he didn´t like Blaine. Kurt actually REALLY liked Blaine, and he was sure Blaine didn´t feel the same way.

"I was thinking, um.. Why don´t you choose?" Blaine patted Kurt on his shoulder.

"I don´t really watch a whole lot of movies, I don´t know." Kurt looked away. Sad he couldn´t follow his heart. They sat quiet for a while when Blaine changed the topic from movies to something more serious.

"You know, I kinda wanna tell you something."." Blaine squinted at the sun and turned his face so he could look at Kurt. Blaine liked Kurt. Not just as a friend, as something more. He didn´t know if Kurt felt the same way and that bothered him, more than anything. He knew he had to tell him though, but at the same time he really didn´t want to screw up their friendship. Kurt needed a friend, someone he could talk to. Blaine knew he was the only person in the entire world Kurt actually could trust and did he really want to risk all of that just because his heart wants something more?

"Okay" Kurt looked worried. "Has something happened" His face somehow seemed closer to Blaine's and the young boys hearts started beating faster.

"It´s something about the sunshine" Blaine looked down. Waiting for Kurt to say something.

"Something about the sunshi.. What?" Kurt was amused, Blaine could tell.

"Yeah. It´s something about the sunshine, cause I'm seeing you in a whole new light." Blaine blushed and in the corner of his eye he could see how Kurt´s pale face shun up.

"I..I don´t understand" Blaine looked up and faced him. Kurt´s eyes were shining, his smile could light up this entire moment and those lips, they were totally kissable.

"I don´t know how to put this." Kurt noticed Blaine´s struggle. What did he want to say? Kurt didn´t want to hope for something that would never happen but he couldn´t resist the thought of him and Blaine, as a couple.

"Just tell me whatever you have to say." Kurt smiled, trying to make Blaine as comfortable as possible.

"I like you" Kurt could see Blaine´s eyes get blank. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Oh, no no , no. Do not cry. I know you like me." Kurt tried his best to stop Blaine´s tears. He looked so fragile, Kurt had never seen him like this.

"I like you more than a friend." Blaine´s words made Kurt´s heart skip a beat. He forgot how to inhale and exhale and the whole world started spinning.

"Shit.. I´m such an idiot." Blaine hid his face in his hands.

"Hey listen, you´re not." Kurt took Blaine´s hand. Blaine still didn´t look at him. Kurt looked out over the ocean, it was beautiful. In fact, it would be the perfect place for a first kiss, a real first kiss. Kurt moved closer to Blaine. So close he could feel the warmth of Blaine´s skin. "Blaine. Look at me" Blaine shook his head, damn this was harder that Kurt first had thought. "Blaine, stop begin so childish. Look at me". Kurt's voice was hard. It seemed to help though. Blaine looked up with swollen eyes. His brown hazel eyes were so beautiful, even though tears still filled them. "I really, really like you too". Kurt could see Blaine´s face get closer to his. He wasn´t sure which one of them moved, although, it definitely didn´t matter. Their lips touched and both Blaine and Kurt´s hearts skipped beats. The kiss continued and Kurt grabbed Blaine's curly hair. It was intense, almost too perfect until…

"Sorry to interrupt but here´s your burger Blaine and your salad Kurt." Oh, dang. Both Blaine and Kurt had forgotten about Wes and David and the food. Blaine looked Kurt at Kurt before facing the two standing freaks.

"Thanks a lot Wes, David!" Blaine´s teasing and Kurt´s laughing totally caught Wes and David's attention

"You two are dating now right?" Wes sat down and patted the couples on their shoulders."I´m happy for you." He smiled and David joined in. Kurt didn´t really feel like eating. He just sat there, his head rested on Blaine's chest as the sun finally went below the horizon. This had been the best day in a very long time.


End file.
